


Martin the Red-Haired Pilot

by alltoseek



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Christmas Crack, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Martin with your hat so bright,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>won't you fly my plane tonight?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martin the Red-Haired Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ko_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/gifts).



> Filk of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" inspired by a prompt on the DW CP prompt comm: http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6625.html?thread=13608161#cmt13608161

You know Biggles, and Lindbergh, and  
Earhart, and Yaeger,  
Armstrong, and Starbuck, and  
John Lear and Dan Dare  
But do you recall  
The most famous pilot of all

Martin, the red-haired pilot  
had a very shiny hat  
and if you ever saw it  
you might even say "What's that?!"

All of the other pilots  
used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Martin  
pilot any aeroplanes.

Then one airdot almost broke  
Their chief came to say:  
"Martin with your hat so bright,  
won't you fly my plane tonight?"

Then his co-pilot loathed him  
as he shouted out with fright,  
Martin the red-haired pilot,  
you'll crash us on that mountainside!


End file.
